yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4
|romaji = Karisuma Dyuerisuto Gō Onizuka |season = 1 |episode number = 04 |air date = May 31st, 2017 TBA |opening = With the Wind |ending = Believe In Magic |screenplay = Junki Takegami |director = Yasuyuki Fuse |storyboard = Ryuta Yamamoto |animation director = |episode listing = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode listing (season 1) |previous = Episode 3 |next = Episode 5|english Title = Pain and Gain}} Pain and Gain '''or known as '''Charisma Duelist: Go Onizuka '''in the Japanese version, is the fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It will air in Japan on May 31st, 2017, it will air in Canada on September 9, 2018 Synopsis The true identity of the Knight of Hanoi who suddenly appears in Link VRAINS is Go Onizuka, a Charisma Duelist. GO grew up in an orphanage, and thus, he took on Dueling to earn money in order to repay the orphanage’s kindness and bring smiles to the children who live there. However, ever since Playmaker appears, the children only have their eyes on him! In order to win back the children’s hearts, GO challenges Playmaker to a Duel! Featured Duel: Playmaker vs. Go Onizuka vs. Go Onizuka.]] The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel. '''Turn 1: Go Onizuka Go Normal Summons "Gouki Suprex (1800/0). By the effect of "Suprex", as it was Normal Summoned, Go Special Summons "Gouki Twist Cobra" (1600/0) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Playmaker " Special Summoned.]] Playmaker draws. He sets a card, then as he controls no monsters, he Special Summons "Linkslayer" (2000/600). He Normal Summons "Cyberse Wizard". "Cyberse Wizard" activates its effect, targeting "Suprex" changing it from Attack Position to Defense Position, and allowing Cyberse-type monsters to deal piercing battle damage when attacking Defense Position monsters, however, monsters Playmaker controls cannot attack, except to attack "Suprex". "Linkslayer" attacks and destroys "Suprex" (Go: 4000 → 2000 LP). The effect of "Suprex" activates, allowing Go to add "Gouki Rising Scorpio" to his hand. At this point, Go activates his Skill, Special Summoning "Suprex" from the GY. Turn 3: Go Onizuka Go draws a card. As all monsters he controls are "Gouki" monsters, Go Normal Summons "Gouki Rising Scorpio" (2300/0) without Releasing by its own effect. Go uses "Suprex Rex", "Twist Cobra" and "Rising Scorpio" to Link Summon "Gouki The Great Ogre" (2600/LINK-3/↙↓↘) in the Extra Monster Zone. The effects of "Suprex", "Twist Cobra" and "Rising Scorpio" activate simultaneously as they were sent from the field to the GY, allowing Go to add "Gouki Rising Scorpio" (by the effect of "Twist Cobra"), "Gouki Rematch" (by the effect of "Rising Scorpio") and "Gouki Headbutt" (by the effect of "Suprex") from his deck to his hand. The effect of "Gouki The Great Ogre" applies, where all monsters on the field lose ATK equal to their own original DEF ("Cyberse Wizard": 1800 → 1000/800, "Linkslayer": 2000 → 1400/600). Go activates the Magic Card "Gouki Rematch", targeting two "Gouki" monsters in his GY and Special Summoning them in Defense Position. Go targets "Rising Scorpio" and "Twist Cobra" and subsequently Special Summons them. Go activates the effect of "Twist Cobra", allowing him to Release a "Gouki" monster, then targeting a "Gouki" monster, letting it gain ATK equal to the Released monster's ATK. Go Releases "Rising Scorpio" and targets "Great Ogre" ("Gouki the Great Ogre": 2600 → 4900). Gouki Special Summon "Gouki Headbutt" in Defense Position by its own effect, by sending "Gouki Twist Cobra" from his hand to his GY. Go activates the effect of "Headbutt", allowing him to target a "Gouki" monster and allowing it to gain 800 ATK until the end of the turn. Go targets "Great Ogre" ("Gouki the Great Ogre": 4900 → 5700) Duel continues in the next episode. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yusaku Fujiki Go Onizuka Characters in Order of Appearance Cast References http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/program/detail/201705/23144_201705311825.html Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1